


神爱世人

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 预警：重要角色死亡，擦边球，亲妈文学





	神爱世人

刘培强有一个儿子，叫做刘启，他的儿子被神选中，作为祭品，要在下个月月圆之时作为祭品献祭给神明。

刘启四岁，还是幼童的年纪，他会窝在黑衣主教的怀里揪主教的胡子，刘培强作为祭司也只能笑着站在边上，刘培强是在成为祭司之前怀上的孩子，他没有自己的alpha，所以大家都赞颂他，也赞颂他的儿子，称他是神赠予刘培强的礼物，于是刘培强就成为了祭司，祭司派和主教那一派的关系不怎么样，但是刘培强的孩子是主教的，所以刘培强在成为了祭司之后也一起反对主教派的各种行为。

在第四年，祭司刘培强再一次成为所有人赞颂的对象，神要收回他的孩子，而刘培强接受了这个请求，他的儿子，他才四岁的儿子刘启，成为了神的祭品，四年一次，而这让刘培强觉得太巧了，偏偏到今日，就是他的孩子，但是他不能反抗，这是神的旨意，而他是神的执行官。

在祭典那一日，刘培强手持属于红衣大祭司的权杖，对面站着的正是黑衣主教，一黑一红相对而立，刘培强垂眸，前一日红衣大祭司暴毙而亡，祭司派及时推选出神的孩子曾经依附过的身体，刘培强就直接坐上了最高的位置，他的儿子站在火堆的中央，作为神的祭品，不着片缕的，赤裸着在那圈的中央。

火堆烧的缓慢，就一点点的往中间蔓延，他看着他的儿子，念出献祭的词，而主教也站在一边和他一同的虔诚的向神祈求神的子民所需要的，刘培强不知道神听不听得见，但是他不觉得神会满足他们，他暗自祈祷他儿子能够活下来。

圆月空悬当中，海浪轻轻拍打岸边，陡然的一阵大雨下了起来，刘启站在火堆的中央被突如其来的暴雨淋得湿透，他一阵乱跑便就跑进了火中，有人惊叫一声却看见刘启仿若没事人一般的跑到了神像下面，神像上披盖着的披风轻飘飘的落在刘启的身上遮住赤裸的身体，四岁的孩子站在神像之下，所有人望着那儿，雨渐渐的停了下来，灿金色的披风遮盖住小小的刘启，刘培强这时却突然笑了起来，黑衣主教看着那笑心头震颤没来由一阵恐惧。

刘培强的声音轻的让人几乎难以听见。

“你看，这才是神迹。”

然后他便就冲着那边跪下，手持的权杖支撑着他直起的上身，他的身影挺拔，他念诵着他的神的名字，于是他身后的子民便也跪拜，只有黑衣主教像个异类似的看着刘培强的样子，他喃喃念着刘培强的名字，又看了一眼刘启，他的声音突然的盖过刘培强的声音。

“你疯了！对着祭品呼喊神的名字！”

“他穿着神的衣服，承蒙神的解救，他不是神，难道你是吗？”

台下的民众听见了刘培强的声音，于是迎合，他们说刘培强是正确的，而去反驳黑衣主教所说的，他们又开始抨击主教们，藏青色宽袍的祭司站在刘培强的那一侧捧着胸口的神像，而白衣的主教们拿着典籍脸上的表现却明显不是很好，他们甚至能想到第二日他们被人们打压的模样，主教们却又不敢开口回话，红衣大祭司站起身，去将披着神衣的“神明”抱了出来，他去亲吻‘神’的额头，而刘启不解的看着他的父亲，祭司们垂下头表示尊敬，他抱着“真神”回到他们所在的神庙，将神交给神庙中年轻的omega祭司，刘培强跪在神像的面前，向神祈祷并感谢神的赐福。

黑衣主教主动请辞，而教皇已老，也请刘培强前去代替此位。

神殿那边说神应该住在神殿，而不是神庙，庙是祀之居所，不应该是神的住处，刘培强将刘启抱在怀中，脱去主教服的黑衣主教跪在他的面前请求那日冲突的宽恕，刘培强穿着白金色的教皇服而新的黑衣主教和红衣祭司站在他的身边看着跪着的，曾经的黑衣主教，刘培强手上持着宽恕的鲜花与罪恶的利刃，作为“神”的刘启则坐在他身后更高的位置上。

刘培强不说话，只是将鲜花与利刃一同扔到曾经的黑衣主教的面前，他赐给曾经的主教死刑，接过侍者呈上来的权杖，批判曾经的主教，这就已经是成为教皇的最后一步了，所有的人狂热的围在外围，望着神的父亲与神，刘培强站起身，握着那权杖转过身，带领着所有的祭司与主教向神跪拜。

刘启不敢开口，不敢说话，他只能看着自己的父亲跪在自己的面前，对着他呼喊神的名字，刘启不理解他父亲的行为，只能看着他的父亲的表现。

刘启的长大就像个奇妙的，充斥着恐惧情绪的故事，他们叫刘启背诵典籍，要刘启学习所有的礼仪，刘培强禁止刘启叫他爸爸，甚至他还要看着他的父亲跪倒在自己的面前，刘启要无畏无惧，要一直往前走去，刘培强只会握着他的权杖，单膝跪地望着刘启，却无论如何都绝不会站起身俯视他的孩子，这是大不敬。

于是刘启逐渐麻木，甚至开始享受这种所有人对他的顶礼仰视，他接受祭司与主教们对他的洗脑，他相信自己就是神明的转世，他开始俯视自己的父亲，他开始长高了，直到有一天，刘培强发现，自己不需要跪倒在地，便可仰视刘启了。

刘启看着他，坐在凌驾于教皇的座位之上的位子，刘培强站在登上他所坐的教皇位子上，看着他的孩子，不对，刘启已经不是他的孩子了，他是神之子，是神的礼物，是神。

而刘培强甚至是不可以直视神明的。

刘培强住的地方就在刘启住的地方的边上，刘启还小的时候刘培强会抱着自己的东西每天每天的急急忙忙的赶回去，没有人知道为什么他这么忙，他只是要把“神”赶回他自己的寝殿而已，而且他不允许刘启喊他父亲。

但是现在的刘启会光明正大的喊刘培强去他的寝殿，刘培强也就握着属于教皇的权杖，穿戴上教皇主冠，穿上最正式的礼服，前往刘启的屋子，他还记得刘启小时候会乖巧单纯的看着他，但越往后那眼神越变味，直到刘启被告知他已成年的那一日，刘启按着刘培强标记了他，刘培强的信息素的味道没有人知道，但是那一夜的刘培强身上迸发出的清淡薄荷味道让刘启无比兴奋。

这是他的父亲，他的信徒，他的爱人。

神不信奉法规，也不遵守法规，于是他宣布刘培强是神的爱人。

有人开始起疑，他们心中的神无欲无求，没有爱也不会恨，而刘启却明显超出他们的所想，刘启的反应明明是错误的，刘培强不说话，只是将典籍上神的爱情故事散播出去，于是疑惑的声音小了下去，刘培强第三次的被赞颂，说他是神的爱人，是受神眷顾的人。

刘培强站在刘启的床前，刘启看着他的父亲，刘培强这么多年来像是没老过一样，年长的omega被刘启按在床上，他的双腿被扛起来，又按着刘培强狠狠嵌入刘培强的体内，刘培强捂住眼睛顺从 的抬起双腿任由自己的儿子任性，他纵容刘启的行为，任由刘启的任性，刘启啃咬他的耳垂，又揉按着刘培强的肚子，刘启就像真正的神临幸他的爱人一般温柔且残暴，刘培强深吸口气憋住痛苦的呼喊，抬起手去搂住刘启的脖颈。

他不知道自己当初的行为到底是正确的，还是错误的。

放任刘启成为“神”，到底是对，还是错的。

刘启杀了个人。

神的教众们暴起，他们开始认为刘启不是神，是魔，刘培强坐在教皇的位子上，笑了起来，又重提当年的童祭，每四年献祭一个孩子，神明没有要求年幼的孩子作为祭祀，已是仁慈表现，教众们的愤怒被压下，但是却又隐隐种下了什么种子。

刘启又一次的杀了人。

这次他杀的不是普通人，是黑衣主教，但是刘培强完全没法为刘启洗脱罪名，他缓缓的站起身，将权杖交递给身边的红衣祭司，使他握紧权杖，刘培强拎起始终摆放在教皇位置边的利剑，刘培强拾阶而上一层层的往上走去，他站在仍然坐着的刘启面前，面色沉痛。

刘培强杀死刘启的时候没有任何人反应过来，包括刘启自己，他低头看着自己被洞开的胸口，一脸的不可置信，他再一次挥剑，砍下刘启的头颅，他接住那头颅，放在一位主教端捧着的碟子上，那主教躬身，用黑色的布料遮盖那颗刘培强无比熟悉的头颅。

刘培强站在曾经神的位置上，望着台阶下的众人。

“我杀的不是神，也不是神子，是我的儿子，刘启。“

“他曾可以是一个纯真乖巧的孩子，但是他被神选中，成为神寄托的躯壳，于是魔向神宣战，侵占他的躯体。”

“我会为他的灵魂祈祷，为他赎罪，直至死去。”

刘培强脱下教皇的衣服，进入所谓“神”的居所，他穿着最普通的白衣，端坐其中，为他死去的儿子祈祷。

他始终不知道自己是对是错，为了孩子活下来而欺骗所有人的行为，他开始不理解曾经的自己 ，但是也无法后悔。

他余下的日子便就在这间狭小屋子内度过，却没有人想起曾经那个抱着新生儿一脸惊喜的年轻omega刘培强。

那时候年轻的刘培强为新生的孩子苦恼，他可不知道怎么抚养幼子，于是黑衣主教推开门望着年轻的omega，笑的温文尔雅。

“你的孩子，将是神子。”


End file.
